How To Train Your Dragon: The Return Of The Dragons
by lonely-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: Dragons are nothing but myth folklore that leads the current Vikings believing that there is no such thing as Dragons. However, when a girl encounters a monstrous nightmare forms a strong friendship. Together they are going to show the world. That Dragons are real. They are not a myth. A new adventure has begun.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place years after Hidden the Dragons still live in the Hidden this more of a later generation that lives in New Berk.

POV Olga Narration:

This is New Berk the place I call home. We had lived here for many years. The one who founded this place. Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third.I'm one of his descendants. Well, my father Stian Leroy Haddock. Then there is my Mother Siv Haddock. Both were great parents. However sadly when I was a little girl. They passed away. I live and raised by my Three Uncles Jari, Even, and Folke Thorston. My mother's older brothers. Did I forget to mention they are triplets? Jari is the current Chief of New Berk. He's the mature one of the group. He's also overly protective of me as well. Even and Folke. These two tend to argue a lot. They are members of the council. But there are times they get on each other nerve. But they get on Jari nerve the most. As for me. I have a wild side. I do things my way. That well gets me in a lot of trouble.

Olga was walking along the rooftop of her home. When her three Uncles approaching staring toward her walking on the rooftop.

"Olga Alina Haddock! Get yourself down from there. You would end up getting hurt that way. If you do that." Jari said.

Even and Folke rolled their eyes. While they were glaring toward their brother.

"Oh come on! We know that she does this all the time. She hasn't even gotten hurt." Even said.

Folke nod in agreement.

"That is right. She may be a Haddock. But she has the Thorston blood in her!" Folke said.

Olga begins to jump down. Jari begins to frown glaring toward his brothers. Then he looked toward his niece.

"Now you should run along. Go and meet Ragna. I am pretty sure that she is already started teaching. You do not want to be late for that." Jari said.

Olga sigh.

"Yeah its nothing the same stuff. Like she could do anything better into teaching us rather than the same thing. Beside whatever she teaches is boring. There is nothing new it is always the same thing." Olga said.

Even begin to snicker.

"You could sleep while she is teaching. Beside it is boring enough to put any Viking to sleep." Even said.

Folke begins to poke his brother.  
"Or while she is not looking. Go cause trouble around town. Then return act like you did nothing." Folke added.

Jari glares toward his two brothers.

"Seriously! Start being mature. We made a pact with our sister. We would watch her daughter. If something happens to what we are doing. I don't even know how I can be related to you both." Jari said.

Olga just sighs and took off. She begins to run toward the middle of the village. Where a statue of Hiccup Ragna was teaching. She then looked to see Olga.

"Guess who has finally decided to show up. Nice of you too had finally decided to join us." Ragna said.

Olga begins to sigh.

"Sorry." She said.

As Olga begins to sit with the listening to Ragna, giving us the history of how we came to this island. It's always the same stuff she tells. Because they feel that the old village. Which was "Berk" they fled? Because they don't have the essential to living Hiccup decided that it was time to find a new place to call home. That is why they went to seek out another island. This was how "New Berk" was born.

Olga Narration POV:

We had been learning this history over and over again. It is the same thing. I feel that there is something wrong with this. There is something that Great Great Grandfather had done that was great. Than what they are saying. I am going to find out what. There is something hidden. That we Berkin's of this generation don't know about. This to her felt more liked a lie to her. Oh yeah, I suppose you want to meet the other Berkin's next generation. Beside myself. That girl over there is Nekisha Ingerman the smartest one in the group also the brains as well. Even a teacher's pet.

"You know. We should be honor what the Berkins before us did. We should thank the chief for finding this place." Nekisha said.

And then there is Olan Larson. He's the quiet one. I think he's shy.

Olan sat there quietly writing in the book paying attention toward the teacher.

"..."

And lastly, we go to my least favorite person. Whom I considered annoying out of the group. Wait forget that I mean the most the really beyond annoying Vali Jorgenson. I knew him since we were little kids. Before I knew the rest. He's been picking on me since we were kids. Yet he still picks on me. Everyone thinks when he picks on me. It is because he likes me. But I begged to differ. There is no way that he likes me more than friends. I wouldn't be romantically seen with him. If he was the last Viking on earth. My Uncles, they don't like the Jorgenson clan. From what I understand that something about his mother. You see his Mother Eira Jorgenson. Before she was married. She was interested in my father. But when he falls in love with my mother. It did not work out well for her. She pressures her son to be chief. Jari believes that Eira only cares for being chief. I doubt she even cares about the village as well. So she is putting her son to do that. The dream she once lost. But I think he isn't interested in following what his mother wishes. When I am up to no good. He usually is following me secretly.

"Fashionably late, you know you are the next line in chief. After your you are going to be the future chief. Then start acting being well prepared to act like one." Vali said.

Olga glares toward Vali.

"I don't advice from a Jorgenson," Olga said.

Vali rolled his eyes.

"You just annoyed. Because you don't like to be scolded. I am just pointing out the truth." He said.

As the two begin to argue. Ragna glares toward the two.

"Settle down you two." She said with a sigh.

As Olga and Vali folded their arms not even glancing toward each the lesson was over. Olga begins to walk toward the edge of the cliff. She than look toward the sky.

"There must be something missing. Something that we don't know about. There must be a purpose. That nobody knows about." Olga thought. 


	2. Memories Of What My Father Told Me

Olga Narration:

The cliffside is a very special place for me. Although Vali thinks that this is my secret hiding place. But this isn't a secret hiding place. The cliffside, I considered a memory. This is where my father and I had spent. Before he died and .he took me to this very spot. I can remember it liked it was yesterday...

Olga was walking alongside her father. Where they were heading toward the cliff. Olga begins to look toward the cliff. She then looked toward her father.

"Father? What are we doing here?" Olga asked.

Stian begins to pick up his daughter. He then looked toward her. Then looking toward the far distance from the sea.

"Listen to Olga. I know you are too young for this. I know it is not the time to be sharing with you. I believed that regardless of what age you are. Now might be a good time to share. A story that your grandfather has told me. He said he had heard this from his great grandfather. Now his Great Grandfather told him. To share this story with his children than children pass down to his children." Stian replied.

Olga looked toward her father.

"If it is pass generation. Then it means that it must be important. Which he would want us to share to the next generation after generation." She said.

Stian remains quiet. He then looked toward the ocean again. As he begins to point toward beyond the horizon.

"Beyond the horizon. There is a hidden world. It's unseen by the Viking eyes nor touched. It is known as the Hidden World. its a place where Dragons lives." He said.

Olga tilted her head in confusion. She had heard stories about it. She thought that it was a folktale. She assumes that the Vikings only tell this story to their children for them to stop their bad behavior everything. Even that they aren't real.

"But Dad, Dragons aren't real. Even if they were real. There isn't proof that they are real." Olga said.

Stian while holding his daughter. He then looked toward the statue of Hiccup Haddock that sits in the middle of New Berk.

"Oh yes there has been one. Your Grandfather's Great Grandfather. He is also was friends with a dragon. That is the forgotten history that was never shared with the generation." Stian said.

Olga looked up to her father. But there was something else she remembered hearing about Hiccup.

"Father, I had heard stories that Great Great Grandfather, at old age. He was crazy. People thought him telling stories that he met a dragon. He was the one that manages to get Vikings here on New Berk and Dragons to get along. They have branded him that." She said, "Grandfather told me that his great grandfather, died but had something left behind to show proof. Dragons are real."

Stian begins to smiled softly looking toward. Again looking beyond the horizon.

"Ah yes your Grandfather, has told me this. But he remembered on Hiccup's dying death bed. He has told him. He has hidden somewhere his old stuff. There it is something that will show proof that Dragons are real. He wants New Berk Generation to learn the truth about Dragons. He hopes that we can continue what he has to protect the secret. When Vikings and dragons can truly get along. I hope to find that. But who knows maybe you are the one." He said.

Olga looked toward her father. What her father though she believed Dragons are not real. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. She was hoping maybe she and father could search together.

"I am sorry for the interruption. My sister told me that you wanted to see us." He said.

Stain put Olga down as he begins to hug her. "Go back to your mother, Me and your Uncle are going to have a private chat."

Olga stood there nodding not understanding what was going nor what was on Father's mind. But she was still thinking about what her father said.

"So Siv, told us that if anything happens you guys. That we will raise Olga and protect her no matter what. But I find that a problem. I don't know why she had to include Even and Folke. If this helps raises her. They are going to teach her how to be wild. Even cause trouble around town. Even pranking people as well. But I can't argue with my younger sister. She always wins in argument everything else." He said.

Stian begins to chuckle while looking toward the ocean. Before he turns back to the male.

"Jari, there is another reason why I asked you to come here. My daughter is next in line to be chief. But if something happens to me. While Olga is still young. I am going to ask you to take my place as chief until Olga is older enough to be able to lead the village." Stian said.

Jari nods slowly he begins to sigh as he understood what his brother-in-law was saying. He begins to move his hair slightly and said, "Right understood. But are you asking me? Or are you implying that my other two brothers be as chief as well."

Stian chuckles slowly as he was looking back toward New Berk. "Don't worry. I am only asking you to be tempory chief until Olga old enough to be chief of New Berk. You know you should settle down one day."

Jari sighed looking back to his two brothers. Who is seen fighting and causing trouble? He shakes his head slightly. "I can't. There is no way I can settle with a nice Viking Women. Even manage to settle down. However, his marriage only lasted one week. The Viking he married left, New Berk. I think she was carrying his child. Now the whole berk single women's here give us a label. Marry one of the triplets get the other two. Marry the calm mature one. Then you will get his two chaos uncontrollably brothers. But anyway do not worry. I will take care of Olga. As if she was one of my though she's my niece."

End of flashback:

Olga Narration:

I looked back toward the statue of Hiccup Haddock. Then toward the horizon where Father had shown me. I am going to first find that secret stash Hiccup has hidden. After that, I will go make a journey to find this place "Hidden World" where the dragons suppose to live. Maybe bring one to show proof that Dragons are real. I also vow to proved Hiccup was never crazy and what we learned was wrong. Then looking toward the sky something has caught my eye.

"Is that a dragon?"


	3. The Girl Who Cried Dragon

Olga looked into the doubt in her mind that was a dragon. Maybe the legendary chief Hiccup. Perhaps he was right. Dragons are real. She watched the dragon flying around above the clouds. She knew that this is something that all the Vikings here should see. Perhaps that would clear Hiccup's name even the Haddock Reputation as well. It is the waste of time to scream for all the Viking to see it. She then looked toward the huge horn that was sitting there.

Olga Narration:

If we get invaders or someone tries to attack our home. We used the horn there to alert other Vikings about the enemies' approaching. Even to prepare for battle. But I doubt that we never had anybody attacking this village. But I knew that I had to use it. I could get in trouble for that. I run toward the horn and started to blow. I watched as everyone begin to run out of their huts with their weapons ready. As they begin to run toward the cliff.

"Olga? What's the emergency Are any impending enemies coming?" Even asked.

Olga looked toward them as she begins to shake her head.

"No, no intruders or enemies are approaching this island," Olga replied.

Folke tilted his head slightly looking toward her. While looking to see the ocean where it was quiet everything else.

"Than why did you blow the horn?" Folke asked.

Olga looked toward them. As she begins to point toward the sky.

"I saw a dragon over there flying. It's still flying." Olga replied.

The other Vikings begin to look toward the sky, however, they saw nothing there just clear night sky where the stars were.

"Olga, there is no dragon there," Ragna said.

Olga begins to look toward the sky. There was nothing there. She then looked toward the other Vikings. Who is more or less questioning what she saw?

"It's true that I saw. I know you all are going to ask what this dragon looked it was hard to see. But I am sure it was a dragon. It was flying right there." She told them.

Eira begins to frown while folding her arms holding onto her then looked toward Jari.

"Would you look at that? She thinks that she saw a dragon. I can see the family gene. She is going to end up like the former legendary chief Hiccup Haddock. Who claims that he has seen and befriended dragons. When it isn't true. Is this what we are going to expect from the future chieftess of New Berk? If she is going to act like this. Then she isn't fit to be chieftess. If she starts going around telling make believed stuff that Dragons are real. You're the tempory chief Jari. You better set her straight. Or we vote for you to step down and have another chief take over as the new chief of New Berk. It is written in history for the first time the Haddock's bloodline no longer are chiefs of New Berk. My husband's grandfather's great grandfather should have been in line as chief. He would have run New Berk much better." Eira said.

Stigandr Ingermen Nekisha father looked toward Eira with a frown on his face. Almost as if he was annoyed with her.

"Also the Jorgenson's are true prideful. Beside Porir was one of them. Who got the genes of that. Though you two made the perfect couple being loud too prideful. But unfortunately, you are too demanding as well expect things to wondered why he runs away. Because you scared him away." He said.

Eira glares back toward Stigandr she begins to walk toward him. She begins to point her battle Axe to him

"Shut up it all. I am making my point here. The Jorgenson's deserve to be in for chief. Not the Haddock. My husband left because he was disappointed that he never has gotten to be chief." She said.

The tension one Viking standing there decided to break this tension that was going to happen.

"Well since there is no emergency. Then I guess we can go back to our huts." He said.

As the other Vikings begin to turn to walk standing there watching them leave.

"Wait! Stay another minute I am sure that the dragon will appear again." She said.

Jari looked back toward Olga.

"Olga there is no such thing as dragons. There has never been proof that dragons are real. Whatever you say it is just your imagination. Let me remind you the horn is only used for is not used for fun and game. Please do not pull the false alarm." He said.

As he begins to walk off. The only one who remains was Vali. Olga stood there in defeat.

"Doesn't anyone believed me?" Olga asked.

Vali stood there crossing his arms.

"I believed you," Vali replied.

Olga's expression became blank. She knew more or less what he was going to say.

"Oh, really you believed me that I had seen a dragon." She said.

Vali just gave a smug expression.

"Oh, I don't believe that you saw a dragon. I believed that your just craving attention. You faked the claim that you saw one. Just to Loki the Vikings. That is not future Chieftess material." He said.

Olga frown she begins to pick up a pile of mud. As he begins to throw it toward Vali.

"Get out of here," Olga said.

Vali begins to wipe off the mud from his face.

"You're going to get it," Vali said as he begins to turn around. However, he then stopped. His turn slightly toward Olga with more or less soft expression, "Do you want to sneak off and go on the other side of the island throwing rocks at the ocean. Liked we always did?"

Olga begins to sigh.

"No not today." She said.

Vali kept quiet turning around. As he begins to head back to town.

"Typical Olga." He said

Olga looked toward the sky. She was determined to find the dragon bring it back to prove it to the world that she saw Dragons and its real.


	4. The Journey

Olga POV

I stood there immobile. I looked toward the village where now the Vikings are back sleeping. Where they all think I saw nothing. Vali was of no help. But then again he was no help as usual. The only thing he is good at is teasing and being a pain of the neck. So I guess I am on my own on this. I looked back toward the sea. I wanted to find this hidden world. Father was talking about. Maybe bring a dragon back to prove they are real. But then my thoughts came back to what I saw in the sky. I did see a dragon. Perhaps I could find that dragon bring it here. Then the Vikings here would change their mind. They will believe that Dragons are real. Then they will believe that the former Chef Hiccup Haddock was never crazy. I could bring justice back for the Haddock Family. She wondered about the other riders Grandfather's great grandparents. She heard stories about them. I sigh looking toward Cheif Hiccup statue. Father and I were going to seek something proof that dragons are real. Which he had left behind.

"I know it is crazy talking to a statue. I know you are watching somewhere in Valhalla. But I want to find the truth. But there has to be a sign that we are missing something. I want to prove to everyone here what you saw is real. It isn't fake nor illusion." I said.

As I stood there. I looked toward the sky. Something was shining bright toward the statue. Which than glow. I looked toward the direction. Where it was pointing toward the mountains! I remembered that there was a waterfall behind it. There was a cave. Could it be hidden there? It felt liked Odin had answered my prayers. Without any second thought. I begin to run. I run through the Forrest. I headed toward the cave. I looked around. I begin to walk and walk. However, I then stopped. I didn't find anything. Maybe Odin didn't answer my prayers. I put my hand against the wall ready to give up. When suddenly the walls of the cave begin to break. I then looked and gasp walking inside. There was a box. I gasp. I begin to open. I saw something a book and a journal. They were covered in dust. I begin to blow clearing the dust. I begin to look toward one. Which said, "Book Of Dragons" I flipped the pages.

"They are real," I said.

Then I stood up. There was something I am going to do. It is going to be a risk. But I was going to take it. My mission is clear. I am going to find that dragon. Which I saw in the sky. Bring it back here. I will prove that they are real. I begin to head back toward my home. I looked around. I knew my uncles are asleep. I headed to my room. I begin to collect my stuff. I looked back. This is my plan. I am going to set on a journey looking for the Dragon that I saw. Bring it back to New Berk. Even if it takes a week. I looked back at the hut. It was risky for me. But its a risk I am going to take. As I begin to walk out the I was walking through the sleeping village heading toward the docks.

"Where do you think you are going?" A Voice asked.

I turned around and Vali was standing. there. I frown slightly. As I was hiding the bag behind me.

"Nowhere that doesn't concern you," I replied.

Vali tilted his head as he was looking toward the bag that she was hiding behind her back. Olga knew more or less he started to interrogate with more questions and questions. Pretty much that is what Vali does.

" it doesn't concern me. What is in that bag that you're trying to hide from? What is in there?" He asked.

I simply looked toward him. As I was turning away. I decided to lie. If he knew I was lying. He would get on my case for that or beat me up for that.

"They are just old torn clothes. That I am going to throw away. I hope that satisfied your curiosity Night Patrol Jorgenson. Bye, bye have a good evening." I said as I started to turn away walking. Without warning, I could feel Valka grasp on my wrist.

He looked toward me still not convinced with what I said. He just stood there with a frown on his face.

"I know what you're doing." He said.

I begin to sigh deciding best to humor him.

"Oh really? What was I am I doing?" I asked.

Vali simply folded his arms and nodding slightly. As he continues to look toward the bag.

"You're going to cause trouble again, are you? Going to Loki someone. I am sure of it. You are just liked your uncles. You better explain what you're doing. So that way I can stop you. Before you do it." Vali replied.

I sighed in defeat alright I am going to lie again. Vali is going to be staying here. I won't be able to do what I intend to do. If he is going to be right here asking me millions of questions wanting to know what was doing everything else. I am pretty sure he has been following me secretly. At least not where I went. I am going to assume that he saw me walking in the village in the middle of the night.

"Your right. I was about to go Loki on someone. Congrats on catching me for the 10th time foiling my plot to go and Loki someone. I congratulate you, Jorgenson. Just to satisfied you. I am going to march on home." I stated.

I begin to walk. However, I quickly hide behind a Viking hut. I peek to see Vali heading on home. The moment he was gone. I then begin to start walking. I headed toward New Berk's dock. I begin to look around making sure nobody else was around. I begin to go on one of the ships. I put my bag down. As I started to prepared I started to set sail. I looked back toward New Berk. I knew when I get back home. I pretty much was going to get in trouble for this. But I was eager to find that Dragon. Which I saw in the sky. Bring it back, and show them that Dragons are real. Not a fairytale nor folktale. It's the real thing. As I begin to pull out the "Book Of Dragons" I begin to look toward the pages of Dragons. I begin to wonder what I saw. I just let the sea guide me to where it will lead me. I just hope that I am lucky to find one. I can't go back home empty-handed. If I don't come back with a dragon. Then they will think I am crazy. I looked toward the Book Of Dragons. Then the other one. Which was Hiccup Haddock's Life Memories Of His ChildHood Days" she then looked toward the sky. She wondered if she would find the truth. But if she did see that dragon she saw in the sky. She doesn't even know how to interact with the dragon herself. But she was going to try. But her only hope is that when she finds it. She will bring it back then show them that its real. Olga continues to look toward the sky. She saw the dragon above her flying. Her instinct tells her to follow the dragon see where it goes. She wondered if the dragon would lead her to the hidden world that she heard her father talked about. Even though she had never seen it before herself. She then started to follow the dragon wherever it would lead her too.


	5. Fateful Encounter

A/N: The Original Riders will be mention in this later on again. But Hiccup may be the one who would get the most mention in the chapters to come. Not everyone will inherit the dragons that the original riders had. Also, there will be two monstrous nightmare one will be a titan monstrous nightmare. Any questions you have feel free to ask. I will answer.

Olga POV:

I continue to look toward the sky watching the mysterious dragon. I was determined to follow it. This dragon could lead me to the Hidden World. Where I could see the home of the dragons that said to be living there and that is their stories I heard about. I don't want to disturb it. I want to bring a dragon back to New Berk, and show them that they are real. That the former chief of New Grandfather's great grandfather Hiccup. He was never making up stories. He was telling the truth. As I continue to sail following. I continue to follow. It started to get a bit foggy. I then saw the dragon landed toward the island. But there was nothing on it. I thought it was the hidden world. I wondered if the dragon had sensed me and is tricking me so I wouldn't find it. I slowly begin to get closer toward the island to see the dragon laying there. I begin to slowly walk toward it. While I was holding onto the book. I could see that this dragon skin color sunset orange, and the wing tip pinkish color. I looked toward it in awe holding onto the book of dragons in my hand.

The dragon looked toward me growling giving me warning growl. As if it was on defense looking toward me seeing me as a dangerous person. I looked toward the book of dragon newly written. I looked into the pages. There was a page that had tips. How to befriend a dragon show them that you won't harm them or anything. I looked toward the drawing of Hiccup and a night fury. I begin to read the tips.

"Listen I am not going to hurt you," I told the dragon.

I slowly begin to approach the dragon closer. As I reached out my hand. I begin to turn away closing my eyes slightly. I just hope that the dragon didn't bite my hand. From my understanding Hiccup had lost his left foot when he was young and had to wear a prosthetic leg. I silently prayed to Odin. That this dragon will see I was no danger. I felt something touching my hand. I begin to grasp the dragon it was accepting me. I guess I am earning its trust. I begin to smile. I cannot believe it! I did it. That left me grinning in the excitement of this. I begin to sit down the dragon was looking at me with curiosity. Now I needed to figure what kind of dragon this is. I begin to pull out the book of dragon. I begin to flip through the pages. I begin to share with the dragon.

"This is Nekisha Grandfather's Great Grandfather Fishlegs Ingerman. The smart guy that does run in the Ingerman clan. I can see where she inherited. His dragon was a gronckle. But you don't even look like one. I continue to turn the page. Than looked toward one page, "This is my Father's Grandfather's Great Grandfather the greatest chief a legend Hiccup Haddock. His dragon was the night ...but you don't look like a night fury. Or a light fury either by looking toward the book."

As I continue to turn the pages. I paused toward one. As I begin to bring the book close to my the dragon looked toward me with curiosity.

"Sorry about that. This person right here is Astrid Haddock, my Grandfather's Great Grandmother. I never knew much about her. According to Grandfather he never knew much about his Great Grandmother. He told me. By the time he was born. She passed away from illness. Her dragon was a Deadly Nadder. But you don't look like one either." I said.

I then begin to turn the pages. But I was still amazed that the dragon was interested even listening to her as well. I wondered if it understands the word I am saying? Or it was just curious. I continue to look through the pages. Then I looked toward one.

"This is from my Mother's side. My Mother, Uncles Grandfather Great Grandfather Tuffnut Thorston, and Great Aunt Ruffnut Ingerman. So she was married to Nekisha Grandfather's Great Grandfather Fishlegs. These two shared a dragon with a zippleback. But you don't look like a zippleback. There are two heads. You have one head." I said.

I continue to turn the pages than I stopped toward one. I then begin to pause toward one.

"This is Olan Grandfather Great Grandfather Gustav Larson. He has a Monsterous Nightmare and speaking of it next to him. Its Vali's Great Grandfather Snotlout Jorgenson his dragon is a monstrous nightmare. In conclusion, you're a monstrous nightmare. You pretty much match the picture here. How can Vali be even related to him? I mean his Grandfather Great Grandfather, is liked the shortest one in the group from the picture looking. You're asking what does Vali looks? Well, he's tall already athletic two years older than me, Nekisha, and Olan. I knew him when were little kids. He's the annoying one. Nekisha kept on pointing out because Vali picks on me. It means he likes me more than friends. For a 16-year-old Viking, he's annoying. Ah never sorry about that. I hadn't properly introduced myself. My name is Olga Alina Haddock. You are?" I asked.

The Monsterous Nightmare kept quiet looking toward me. Then I realized something

"Wait you don't have one. I can name you. How about we call you Rumble. You looked like a tough male dragon." I said.

However, the Monsterous Nightmare begins to huffed as it begins to just knock me to the side lightly. Then I looked carefully.

"Wait you are a female dragon. My mistake! I didn't mean to make you angry. Then why don't I call you Eclipse you liked that?" I asked.

The Monsterous Nightmare without warning begins to nuzzle Olga affectionately.

"Okay! Then you liked that name. This is my first time meeting a dragon everything. I guess we both have to learn about each other. But when the Vikings in my village find out that dragons are real. It's going to change their mind and believed that dragons are real." I said.

I looked toward the evening night sky with Inamed.I continue to watch the night sky. However, that is when I started to gasp.

"Oh no! I should head back! Before my uncles noticed that I am gone. Listen I will be back. I bring back food everything else." I said.

As Eclipse nuzzles against me. Before I begin to run back toward the boat started to set sail back to New Berk. But before I could bring her back to New Berk. I have lots of things to learn. Even learn how to fly the dragon as well.


	6. A Trader Name Magnus

The very next day Olga begins to yawn. As she was sitting on the rock near the statue of the Hiccup. She knew that it was a long travel. By the time she returns it was getting closer toward dawn. Olga didn't get that much sleep. She begins to close her eyes. When she felt someone poking her. She opens her eyes. Where Vali was more or less staring toward her.

"Open your eyes. If you're going to be leading New Berk. You should be more awake and focus. Don't tell me that you were did something behind my back." Vali said.

Olga simply yawned looking toward him.

"Oh no. I didn't do anything. I guess I couldn't sleep." Olga said.

Olga knew she lied. But she didn't want to tell Vali what she was doing. Otherwise, it is a lecture or something. But she didn't want him to find out. Olga turns her attention to Ragna.

"Excuse me? I have a question. I know that Dragons are supposed to be a myth. But what would you say if you saw a real one?" Olga asked.

Ragna raised her eyebrow looking toward Olga. Nekisha kept quiet. Olan just stared and said nothing. Vali had that looked with "What's gotten into you?"

"Now that is one of the strangest question ever. But if there was a real one. Then that changes everything that we had thought. But of course, we know that dragons aren't real." Ragna replied.

Olga begins to sigh as she begins to looked toward the Book Of Dragons to see what Dragons eat. Where it said Fish. She doesn't even know how to fish. Vali looked toward her.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

Olga quickly closed the book putting it against her chest.

"Nothing." She replied.

Vali begins to glares as he was more or less suspicious of what she was doing.

"Let me see it!" Vali said.

As he was trying to snatch the book away from her.

"No! Don't touch it!" Olga said.

Ragna glares toward Vali and Olga.

"You two quit fighting. You are disrupting the class." Ragna told them in a frustrated tone.

There was a group of Vikings running toward the docks.

"He is here!" One Viking said.

As a male in his twenties was on his he begins to wave toward the Vikings. Who was there.

"Hello, New Berk. Ah, this is always my favorite place to come. My fellow Vikings I had brought stuff near and far out the islands. Some are rare exotic something that you had never seen before. Come and look." He said.

Olga begins to blush along with Nekisha.

"Hello, Magnus," Olga said.

Nekisha grin looking toward Magnus.

"It is always nice to see you coming around this part of the island," Nekisha added.

Magnus begins to grin looking toward them while standing on the boat.

"Why isn't it the future Cheif of New Berk Olga Haddock and her best friend Nekisha. I am pleased to see you both here." Magnus said.

Vali standing far away his eyes were if his hand was folded into a fist a clear hint of anger. It came to no surprise that he hates it when Magnus comes around. Olan who was sitting near him.

"You do this every time," Olan said.

Vali turns to face Olan less glaring.

"Do what all the time?" Vali asked.

Olan begins to sigh looking toward him.

"Whenever Magnus show's up. Olga is always seen with him. You're mad and angry that Olga is looking at him differently than the way she looks at you. When it comes to you its liked Dog Vs Cat glares ready to pounce for a fight. But the way she looks at Magnus. Its liked she sees Prince Charming. That tells me you are jealous. Olan replied.

Vali folded his arms.

"I am not jealous! Beside! I don't trust that Trader Viking. What if he is some sort of spy for another Viking town gathering info. So they could invade. Olga being too friendly without being careful. If she is going to be leading New Berk. She needs to understand. That is why I have to keep her in line with being prepared for that. There is no proof that I am jealous of believing that those two could end up together. I mean he ways too old for her." He said.

Olan kept quiet looking up.

"Your two year older. Than us of course. You're making a big deal out of this. You two knew each other. Before meeting us. Childhood friends can become more than friends. So why don't you just tell her and let it out." He said.

Vali folded his arms frowning glaring toward Olan.

"Shut up Olan," Vali said.

Vali's eyes became focus back toward Magnus, Nekisha, and Olga who were talking together. Magnus begins to grin looking toward them.

"I had brought you stuff. I think you would enjoy. Which I had found." Magnus said.

As he begins to hand something to Nekisha looked toward it.

"Wow! That is so cool! Your best Magnus!" Nekisha said as she turns around walking away.

Olga stood there while Magnus was smiling.

"I believed I kept something. That you may like." Magnus said.

Olga kept quiet looking toward him.

"I don't need it. I want to know do you have fishes on your trade ship?" Olga asked.

Magnus looked toward her. Than toward his he was looking. He then looked back shaking his head.

"Sorry I don't," Magnus replied.

Olga kept quiet she begins to sigh. She wanted to gather some fishes to take to the dragon she had met. She doesn't even know how to fish.

"I know this question is out of nowhere. But I know you are going to be here for a while. I was wondering if you could help me teach me how to fish?" She asked him.

Magnus paused and simply nodded. But he was curious about why she wanted him to teach her. But he would do it anyway.

"Sure why not. Let me temporarily closed the trade ship. I will teach you. I got some fishing nets here." He replied.

Magnus begins to put a sign "Will Return" as he and Olga begin to walk off. Vali continues to watch them. Still wondering why they were walking off together. Olan who was still there looked up.

"I know what you're going to do next. You're going to follow them to see what they are doing. When Magnus is alone your tempted to beat him up." Olan said.

Vali frown shaking his head.

"I won't. I don't think you know me too well." Vali said.

As he started walking off looking back he quickly runs off. Olan just simply nodded.

"Yep, that is one jealous Jorgenson." He said as he begins to look back toward his book he was looking at reading it.

Meanwhile ner the water. Magnus was teaching Olga how to fish. Even helping her. He then looked toward her with curiosity. He still wondered why she wanted to know fishing.

" is how you do it?" She asked.

Magnus looked her shaking his head slightly seeing that she was slightly off. "Here let me show you."

Vali was sitting on the tree, tilting his head slightly watching. He folded his arms watching that action. Although not understanding what was going on. But he didn't like that. Sometimes he can be over judgemental of what he sees. Without thinking straight. He had to follow. But he was only watching Olga for safety reason not jealousy or unless he hiding the fact.

"Look at that. She's letting him hold her. He's making the moves on her. That way they went here. So they can do something so wrong. I am not going to stay and watch." Vali said.

As he begins to jump off the tree running back toward the village. Olga grinned after she collects enough fishes. She was walking back with Magnus. Evan was standing near his ship

"Hey, Uncle Evan." She said.

Evan begins to smiled looking to see she had something in the bag.

"What's that in there?" He asked, "Is it something to do with Loki and causing some mischief in town. Don't leave me and Folke out of the fun."

Olga just chuckles as she took off. She didn't want to tell what was really in there. Magnus begins to chuckle. As he then looks toward Evan.

"Ah Evan, it's a surprise that you came here by yourself. Normally you and Folke come together looking for something on the ship. Let me see if I have something to offer on my ship. For you to take or use. I am sure you would like." He said.

Evan begins to raised his hand up to stop him.

"No. That is not what I want." He said.

Magnus looks toward him.

"What is that you want?" Magnus asked.

Evan looked toward him except his expression was more serious.

"I know you travel around. But I need you to see if you get info on something. There is something I have to know." Evan replied. 

Magnus paused remaining quiet-looking toward his serious expression.

"

I'm listening," Magnus said.


	7. Learning To Fly

Later in the evening, Olga had managed to sneak out, as she returns toward the island where Eclipse is. She then saw the dragon still there. Olga came closer toward Eclipse. As she begins to nuzzle Olga.

"I know I am happy to see you too. I would have come sooner. But I had to help at home with my uncles to clean up the mess that my two Uncles had made." She said.

Olga continues to look toward Eclipse. As they were looking eye to eye. It felt that Olga was looking inside the soul of the dragon. As if they had already an instant for her it was a surprise that this dragon could easily trust her without attacking her or anything.

"Before I forgot I got something for you. You must be hungry. I brought some bag full of fishes here." Olga said as she begins to dump the fishes onto the ground.

Watching Eclipse eating the fishes. Olga begins to sit down. As she begins to look toward the Book Of Dragons. There was so much for her to learn. The biggest next step is taking Eclipse back to the Village..Then show all the Vikings, even her uncles. Dragons are real no fairy tale, folktale, or a myth. This was the real thing. She resumes looking through the pages. Now here comes the step she was looking toward one page. Which was to fly on Eclipse. She looked back toward Eclipse.

"How difficult could it be to ride a dragon? I mean it's simple. If my grandfather's great grandfather has done it. Then so could I." She thought.

Olga begins to stand up looking toward Eclipse. As she begins to run to get onto her. However, instead, she falls on the rock.

"Okay, that was a bad idea. Maybe I should do something better. Or am I doing something wrong." Olga said.

As she begins to walk toward she begins to walk toward her. She begins to try and climb. Except she slides down. She knew she needed to try again. Eclipse lifted her head as Olga than fall. She then sees Eclipse was laughing.

"Okay, that wasn't funny. Let me try again. Now please don't try and pull your head away." She said.

Taking one more try. Finally, she manages to get onto Eclipse. Olga nods at her progress. As she gently rubbed Eclipse's head.

"The next step is..." She said.

Without warning, she looked to see Eclipse has spread her wings. She then started to fly. As she was taking Olga in the night sky.

Olga POV:

I am riding a dragon. This is something that I can't believe in myself. I am normally afraid of heights. But with Eclipse. It made me feel at ease. I looked up. I never thought that I would be close toward the stars that were twinkling in the night. I could see New Berk from above still sound asleep. Yet she was the only one awake. She continues to fly than she went down toward the ocean. We return to the island. Where I found I jump off from Eclipse.

"I have to tell someone. In case when the time right to bring Eclipse back to New Berk. At least backup claim that the dragon is real." I thought.

I could see the sun my, Thor. I should head back home. Even less sleep though. But I will survive.


	8. The Secret is out

Olga POV:

After bidding Eclipse goodbye. I promised to return tonight to see her. As I was sitting on the boat. I look up to see the sunrise. I yawned sighing. But tired or not. I was too excited that I was able to fly a dragon everything else. Even forge friendship as well. This time I am going to show New Berk that Dragons are real. I looked toward the statue of Hiccup that was in the middle of New Berk. I was willing to prove to everyone that he was never crazy. I could change everything. Uncle Jari, wanted me to mount to something. This time I am and this time I am doing something right. Even to show that when is my time to become Chiefest of New Berk. I am fully ready to take charge of everything else. Maybe rubbed it Vali's face. As I disembark from the boat. I was already thinking of going back home and sleep. But then I realized that I realized I should head and get ready for another boring hour of class. But it is more exciting that Class could be with Dragons learning to fly them. I sat there yawning while listening to Ragna. I avoided gaze from Vali. Who is of course yet again trying to figure out why I was am still sleepy. I nearly dozed off. But still part of me was too excited. When the lesson was over. There was one person I had in mind to tell. Nekesha was getting ready to leave. When I grabbed her arm.

"Nekasha! There is something that I want to you. Something exciting!" I said.

Nekasha, looked toward me with her eyebrow raised. I don't even know how to tell you what she is thinking.

"What is this exciting thing? It better not be something involving pulling one of your crazy pranks. Don't rope me into it. You usually rope Vali into it." She said to me.

I simply rolled my eyes. I knew pretty much Nekasha always keep her reputation as the good and smart Viking.

"No! Beside Vali is the one who ropes himself into my mess. Most of the time. There is something else I want to tell you. But we can't talk here." I said.

I then begin to tugged her arm pulling her along into the forest. As we were walking. We soon came into the clearing where the lake was. I let go of Nekasha's arm.

"Okay? Why are we here? Why can't you tell me back in the village." Nekasha said.

I looked around and make sure that nobody was watching nor following even making sure no danger has followed us.

"You know how my Grandfather's Great Grandfather was label crazy. Who doesn't know what he is talking about? Even the claims of dragons. Well, they are real. I saw one." I told her.

Nekasha kept quiet remaining quiet for a second. She then begins to look toward me with disbelief as if she doesn't believe a word. I just said.

"Dragons? Really? You must be joking. I mean there is no way you could've seen one. Dragons are nothing but myth folktale fairy tale." She said.

I begin to sigh. But I don't want anyone to think that I am crazy. When I indeed saw what my Grandfather's Great Grandfather saw.

"Indeed they are real. You see I stumble upon this. Which is called the Book Of Dragons. Now in the pages its all our Grandfather's Great Grandfather and Great GrandMother dragons. Also, you might want to check this out." I said.

As I begin to turn to one page. I begin to hand the book to her to let her see. As Nekasha was looking toward the book. She begins to flip through the pages. She then looked toward me. She was shocked at what she saw.

"The drawings in this book are our Grandfather's Great Grandfather Great Grandma's in it. They rode Dragons. Then that means that the legendary chief that everyone had called crazy. He was telling the truth." Nekesha said.

I simply nod as I begin to explain to her everything that happens. Even how I saw the dragon. Then I met the dragon. Which was a monstrous nightmare. Which I named Eclipse. I know this is pretty much a risk.

"You want to see a real dragon up close. Then meet me at the docks when everyone is asleep." I said.

Nekasha begins to gasp she was more of the innocent type doesn't want to cause trouble and stay that way.

"Wait! Olga! You can't be serious! This what had you been doing? Look I am not the type to be doing these kinds of things. But it is just wrong. Why don't you just tell your Uncles? If they want proof. Then take them where the dragon is. Instead of sneaking out." She said.

I just simply shake my head looking toward her. I still going to prove. But I knew that my Uncles would think that I am lying.

I looked toward Nekasha a serious expression. "I am serious. Listen to me. Meet me at the docks. Once everyone is asleep. Don't tell anyone about this. Don't tell Olan and Vali about this. For now, it's going to be you and me doing it."

Nekasha stood there quietly just simply nodding without saying a word nor a protest. Later on in the evening when every Vikings were quietly sound asleep. I pretended to be asleep. I slowly begin to tiptoe making sure not to make a noise not waking my Uncles. As I begin to head toward the boat was there waiting for expect she was nervous.

"I came without anyone noticing." She told me nervously.

Before I could say anything. Someone grabbed me behind I knew that familiar gripped. Which was squeezing my arms.

"So this is what you been doing? Sneaking out also seeing this so call Dragon. Which by the way. It is not real." He said.

I turn my head gasp to see Vali standing right there behind me. Then I looked back toward Nekasha.

"I thought that I told you not to tell anyone. Which included this guy right here." I told her.

Nekasha continues to look toward me with a nervous look.

"I didn't tell anyone. But he saw me. He was asking me where I was going. But I told him nowhere. He wouldn't stop following me continuing asking me these questions. He was telling me with this I know its false that he is the Night Patrol who makes sure everyone is in their house asleep. He's very persistent as well. I can't imagine how far he goes to get the answer he wants." She said.

I begin to glare toward Vali. Who had his arms folded.

"Seriously! Did you have to pin her down. Even twisting her arm to get the answer? I know you do that with me. I didn't think you would do it on anyone else." I told him.

Vali simply rolled his eyes glaring toward Olga.

"Its the only way to just digged the answer out of her. Now I know the reason why you come to class all sleepy. Because you sneak out." Vali said.

I begin to sigh. But then another I didn't expect.

"So are we going to see this so-called dragon that you saw? Or are you and Vali going to argue the whole night." Olan said.

I than gasp seeing Olan who was causally standing on the boat with a book in his hand. I then look toward Nekasha.

"I kinda told him what we were doing. But I did not think that he would come like this." She said.

I begin to sigh looking toward them. "Alright, let's go. Before anyone else noticed what we are doing."

As Olga, Vali and Nekasha begin to board the boat as they started to set sail toward the direction where Olga had left Eclipse. Olga begins to shake her head. This wasn't really what she had in mind or she hoped for. She was hoping just to tell Nekasha not anyone else yet.


	9. First Encounter With Dragon

Olga POV:

As the boat continues to sail. I decided to show Olan and Vali, the book of dragons. Which I I was telling them about it. Even explaining it how I found it. Even telling about that our Grandfather's Great Grandfathers as well. Which proves that Dragons somehow existed. I was taking them to see the proof.

"So chances are dragons are real. The proof that your Grandfather's Great Grandfather Hiccup Haddock, was telling the truth. He wasn't crazy. Dragons are real. But I have to see the proof first." Olan said.

Nekesha was looking toward Vali, surprisingly he was very quiet. As if he did not say a word about anything.

"Is he alright?" Nekasha asked.

Where we see Vali who was still glue looking toward one page. He remains immobile seeing it. I simply shake my head.

"He's alright. He's more disappointed, shock to see that his Grandfather's Great Grandfather was short than our Grandfather's Great Grandfather. He had pictured that he was tall. Don't be disappointed Vali. Its rare to see someone's Grandfather's Great Grandfather is short. Even though your bit taller than me. There is nothing to be frustrated about. I bet I will be honest. Maybe when you are an adult. You would maybe shrink down? Be the size of him." I said in an amusing tone.

Vali begins to clutch his fist. Without warning, he begins to turn around and started to jump on me. He looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"Take that back. You don't insult the Jorgenson's." Vali said.

I simply rolled my eyes. I lightly pushed him off. As both of us got up. I was more or less glaring."It was just the facts. I stated." I said

As the boat continues to set it begins to reach toward the island. I was hoping that Eclipse was still there and didn't fly off. As it begins to reach toward shore.

"I am sure we are going to find anything. This book may have been off." Olan said.

However, the three begin to freeze. When they see something coming behind me.

"Olga, there is something behind you," Nekasha said.

Vali begins to groan.

"Oh thor! I forgot to bring a weapon to defend us. If something attacks us." Vali said.  
I looked toward them as I turn to see the familiar figure. As I begin to grin. Then I begin to look toward them.

"Don't be scared. She won't hurt you. Eclipse these are my friends here. Except Vali is the annoying one I told you about." I said.

Olan kept quiet looking how close Olga was to the dragon. But I can tell by their faces they were in shock. Even awestruck how I had interacted with the dragon even that the dragon didn't bite my head off as well.

"This is too real. I mean I can't believe that we are seeing a dragon. That is real. I remembered how my parents used to scare me with that. If I don't behave that the dragons would come and eat me. I thought that it was just to scare children. But they are real." Olan said.

Nekesha nods in agreement looking toward Olga.

"I guess that the former chief. Your Grandfather's Great Grandfather was never crazy at all. He was telling the truth of what he saw. This is a huge discovery. You should tell your Uncles." Nekasha said.

Vali folded his arms as he was feeling tense. He begins to look toward them.

"Hold it. If she goes back and tells them. They still won't believe her. They will think that she is crazy as her Grandfather's Great Grandfather Hiccup. You know her reputation of being the future chief is on the line on that." Vali told them.

I begin to sigh with a worried look. He did have a point. If they go back and tells the Villagers that Dragons are real. They won't believe her. Then her family reputation would be on the line. She can't ruin the Reputation of The Haddock's Family Lineage nor the Thorston Family Lineage. Even her Uncle Jari, reputation as the current chief. There was only I think that I was going to do. I begin to run toward Eclipse.

"What do you think you are doing?" Olan asked.

I begin to mount Eclipse. I then looked toward them.

"Vali has a point. If I go back and tell them. Then they won't believe me. But if I come with her with proof then they will believe me that Dragons are real. Get on the boat, and let's go back to New Berk. While I fly her back there." I replied.

Vali begins to was getting a more worrying concern.

"Now hold on a second. You don't even know how to fly that dragon. Don't go assuming that you know how to fly the dragon." Vali said. "Don't act like you know everything."

I simply rolled my eyes. As I begin to shrug.

"Watch me," I said.

As I gently begin to pat she started to take off toward the sky. Leaving Olan, Vali and Nekasha stunned.  
"I guess she knows how. But let's go back as she said." She said.

As they begin to head toward the boat making they return to New Berk.

"I am pretty sure that everyone back in town would be in shock to see that Dragons are real," Nekasha said.

Vali simply folded his arm. As he turned his head slightly.

"Yeah, something that my mom would find a way to remove her Uncle from being chief. Even ruining Olga's chance into becoming the next chief." Vali muttered under his breath.

Olan looked back toward Vali.

"Did you say something?" Olan asked.

Vali glance back toward Olan.

"Nothing," Vali said. 


	10. Dragons Are Real

Meanwhile back at New Berk Folke stood outside of the hut. He then begins to look toward the sky. He then begins to see something in the sky. He then begins to run back inside. He then begins to run toward Jari's room. As he begins to shake him.

"Jari! Wake up! Something coming toward the village." Folke said.

Jari begins to groan opening his eyes more or less glaring toward one of his twin brothers. He begins to roll his eyes.

"Don't tell me that today is the day. You decided to Loki me day. We aren't playing that game anymore." Jari said.

As he begins to close his Folke continued to shake him hard.

"Something coming to the village! It looked liked to be the enemy." He said.

This got Jari shot up from the bed. He then begins to look toward Folke.

"What did it look liked?" He asked.

Folke kept quiet.

"It looks like the enemy has found a new way to sneak attack. Which I find strange. The unknown invader is flying in the sky" He replied.

Jari begins to put his armor grabbing his shield and weapon. Evan begins to yawn slightly looking toward Jari and Folke.

"What's going on here?" Evan asked.

Folke looked toward Evan.

"An unknown invader is heading our way! But this time in the sky." Folke replied.

Evan begins to gasp as he runs to get his weapon everything else. Jari than looked toward Folke.

"Run sound the alarm! We need all Berkins prepared for battle. We don't even know how strong the enemy is. We need to protect New Berk!" Jari said.

Folke nod as he took off running toward the the horn he begins to blow hard on all Vikings came out of their huts with their weapons everything as well preparing for Eira was looking toward the sky more eager than anything.

"You know. It has been a long time since there was a battle I am looking forward to this." Eira said.

As they waiting for the enemy to looked toward the sky. As he begins to point toward the sky.

"Something coming from the sky." He said.

Jari than looked toward Evan.

"Get the catapult. We will take the enemy down." He said.

Evan and Folke begin to sweatdrop as they were looking toward each other. As they were laughing nervously.

"I don't think it's possible." He said.

Jari begins to glare toward his twin brothers almost annoyed. But mostly afraid of he knew what the answer was going to be.

"Don't tell me. You guys were fooling with the catapult again hiding in your usual spot. Where you hide all the stuff that where you usually get ready to pull on your pranks." He said.

Evan sweatdrop as he was looking toward Folke than back at he begins to chuckle nervously.

"No, we accidentally broke it. The Catapult is ruined." He said.

Ragna looked toward Jari.

"Now what are we going to do? The enemy is getting closer. Thanks to those two muttonhead. We are going to lose in the airstrike." She said.

Soon the more that this strange unknown was getting closer. The Vikings begin to gasp more or less in shock to see what they were seeing.

"That is a dragon." One Viking said. "I thought they were not real."

As Eclipse begins to land toward the ground. The Vikings begin to pull their weapon preparing for battle. When Olga signal them to stop. She begins to mount off Eclipse. As they were in shock with what they saw.

"Dragons are real. Everyone meet my new friend that I met This is Eclipse. She's my new friend dragon friend of course. I wanted to bring her here to meet you all." Olga said.

Jari begins to frown glaring toward her. As there was some in disbelief what they were seeing at the sight of the dragons.

"Olga how many times did I tell you not to sneak out of the house at night. Dangerous things can happen. Also, how can you prove if that is a Dragon? It could be something else." Jari said.

Olga begins to take the book of dragons out of Nekesha's hand. She then looked toward them. As she was showing the book.

"I had discovered this book. Which is called the book of dragons. Here it proves that Dragons are real. As you can see Grandfather's Great Grandfather Hiccup Haddock, was never crazy. Indeed Dragons are real. She's living proof that Dragons are real." Olga said.

Eira kept quiet. She then looked around. As she begins to pull Vali toward one area where there was nobody.

"This is the perfect opportunity with her claims that Dragons are real. She is setting the stage of failure to be the next chief of New Berk. Which comes my next plan to get Jari out of being the temporary Chief, and also Olga's chance of being the next chief of New Berk." She said.

Vali crossed his arms keeping quiet. He didn't like this. He didn't approve of his mother's scheming plan.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Vali said, "Mother, you can't drag their family clans bloodline down in the mud."

Eira more or less glares toward her son.

"Don't be a fool. I don't want you to be a fool liked your older brother. Who decided to dishonor the Jorgenson's clan. Which was leaving the island. Because he didn't want to follow my idealism path of fore-filling the dream. That would bring honor to the Jorgenson's clan. You don't want to fail your mother. Even her wishes." Eria told him.

Vali folded his arms as he remained silent not saying anything. He turns his head away slightly. As Eira begins to tell her plans.


End file.
